Machine Gun (Q2)
The '''Machine Gun' (or MG) is a sub-machine gun. As such, it has a good rate of fire but has poor accuracy, causing bullets to drift from the crosshair at long range. Note that in Single Player, the MG has noticeable recoil that forces your view upwards as you fire. Move your sights down or crouch while firing the Machine Gun to compensate for this. Strategies Single Player *The MG is one of the first Weapons you'll find in the game. It can tear up Guard and Enforcers but it falters against tougher enemies, such as Gunners and Berserkers. While superseded by the Chain Gun as soon as you get it, the MG is still useful for taking out packs of Guards without having to eat up ammo for other weapons. *The MG is also very effective against Flyers, as a few shots from it will kill them, and its spread allows you to hit multiple lined-up Flyers while you're focusing on one. *If a player turns on mouse look or free look as it may be called one can remove the large amount of recoil after firing for a short burst. *The MG is very effective on Enforcers when circle-strafing. If there is only a single Enforcer and you prefer to not use up other weapons' ammo, circle-strafe around the him while firing and he will soon fall. This is a surefire way to take the Enforcer out with taking minimal or no damage. *In earlier levels, the MG may be the only decently ranged weapon you have. When Guards are at a distance and are unaware of your presence, taking a few well-aimed potshots can kill them or greatly lower their health for when you encounter them at closer range. *The MG is also good for laying down constant damage on a pursuing enemy, such as the Berserker, while running backwards to escape attacks. Most enemies have a short stun animation, so you can equip a better weapon during the stun animation caused by the MG fire. Multiplayer *The MG is much less useful in Multiplayer. While it's better than the Blaster, it can't stand up to weapons like the Rocket Launcher. Anything bigger than MG, means you're toast unless you surprise your opponent. *When using it, try to get somewhat close to your target. This is risky, but the MG's accuracy makes it so that you'll have to get close in order to actually hit your target. Just remember not to get too close. If you're really close, they can pull out a Super Shotgun and blow you away. *Machine Gun is a simply suicidal weapon, if you have nothing else you just chip away health of your opponent before getting knocked away. Best bet is luring opponent onto yourself from far hiding behind a corner then letting it loose in a crouched position. *For ambushing enemy, you have to deny enemy a sightline with a Hand Grenade to hide yourself better behind the corner as they rush onto you. A cautious enemy will cut corners at large angles to see if you're retreating or faking it. Grenade will force them to jump or completely evade it as you take cover and open fire in a crouched position. *Any heavy arsenal like Rocket Launcher or Chain Gun most likely decimate you outright. Always try to take cover, drop on them from a higher platform or toss a high thrown second nade uncooked behind the cover to be safe. At the open for hilarity reason you can try a Grenade Jump with Hand Grenades to surprise your chaser as well. Gallery Mg2_v.png|First person view Category:Quake II weapons Category:Weapons